Hunted
by coral-bridge-91
Summary: Bella isn't a ordinary human. As she realizes her kind are being hunted she runs. She ends up somewhere near Port Angelos, can you guess where? She is running through the forest when she comes across two sets of groups that aren't ordinary people either.
1. Chapter 1

**I really do appreciate any readers and reviews to help me along the way :) All the Cullen family are definitely in and so are the quilette (sorry don't have a clue how you spell that) boys. I have written another two chapters I just haven't posted them up yet. Enjoy!**

Part 1

I ran. I ran through the green forest so quickly I couldn't see any of the trees. I could just feel and hear my feet gliding against the fragile green glass, along with the erratic pounding of my heart. Uneven, I felt uneven; I had been sprinting insanely fast for a long time that I didn't feel right. I needed to stop. To rest. Contemplating whether to stop, to keep going or to go back, the moist damp air tasted salty as it trickled down and along my cheekbone and into the corner of my mouth. I halted, and looked at the area surrounding me, consuming it all in I realized I was running along the outskirts of a forest as I could see the tide on the beach wading in and out. I decided I would be less noticeable further in the forest.

I did a 180 degree turn so rapid it made my vision blur and everything disappear. The memory, my own horrific memory from three days ago occupied my mind.

I had arrived home, earlier than expected. With a bit of force I got the stiff front door open and I smiled with pleasure. 'Hey Charlie, I'm home, I'm sorry I speeded my journey up the walk from school to home can get a teeny bit tedious, you know?' I rambled as I heaved my rucksack of my petite shoulders and slumped it on the ground. I felt a spasm of guilt flow through me as I realised I may have upset Charlie. I quickly tried to make amends as I skipped into the sitting room, 'Dad, I'm sorry. I know you don't like me using my ability in public, but I swear I ran so fast no one could see me you know how it is'. As I entered the sitting room it was oddly quiet, the sun shined through the curtains making all the dust motes visible. Where the heck is he?

Creak… I heard the uneven floor board's move behind me. My dark pink lips twisted into a smirk, as if he can sneak up on me. I casually turned around expecting to see me dad ready to frighten me. I was mistaken, badly mistaken. It all happened too quickly, I remember a lean man with a vivid scar that curved from the edge of his eyes to hips dry lips. He secured me by grabbing my shoulders tightly. Then he gave me a all too happy grin as he whispered, 'Gotcha'. His words embedded in my brain as I took them all in, I was terrified. Suddenly I saw my dad at the top of the staircase. He leapt down the stairs and swept the man in front of me up and knocked him against the wall. His knees crippled under his body causing him to slide down to the floor. Straight away my dad was in front of me, stabling my body by holding my shoulders as I was staggered. He spoke protectively, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, 'Bella…Bella you have to listen to me, take these' he forced my clenched fists open and placed something in them, I didn't notice what is was, my eyes never left his. His forehead creased as he tried to reassure me, 'You have to go, run as fast as you can and try to find somewhere quiet and unnoticeable to stay'. He then started mumbling to himself, 'I don't know, it can't be can it? There only powers, they can't do that to us, none of us have done anything wrong'. What was he saying, are we being hunted, am I being hunted?

Tears built up in my eyes, I was petrified, me and my dad always stood together, side by side. How could I leave? My dad held me firmly and pulled me to the front door, forcing me numbed legs to move. The tears over brimmed and streamed down my face. He embraced me, I gripped around his waste and clasped my hands together, trying to hold on to him. He spoke gently, 'Darling calm down' as he ran his fingers through my hair 'If you go now, by yourself you have a chance of getting away from all this mess and a chance of a normal life' there was a lump in my throat I had to be strong, if not for myself but for my dad, I did my best to swallow my lump of sorrow. 'Go now, you have to, before more come' he hurried. Bang! The back door opened, we heard whispers of people conferring. My dad let go of me. I felt numb, he kissed my forehead and gently forced me out of the front door. 'I love you' I choked, ' I love you more' he replied firmly. He began to close the front door and a stared into his eyes as the emotion was wiped from them. I stood I wanted to go back in but I felt like I had to trust my dad as he always had my best intentions at heart. I took a deep breath of the English countryside air, and did what I did best, run.

I awoke form my flashback as if it were a nightmare. My fists were clenched and my nails were breaking my pale fragile skin. Slowly, I unravelled my fingers one by one. I steadied my breathing, and for once I walked slowly letting the leaves, bushes and trees consume me.

**Hope you liked. REVIEW! Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for the reviews! I feel a bit more confident now :)**

**And bahhhhh many people have added me to their favourite stories!**

**Quite a few people have added me to their favorites so would you mind reviewing...please :)**

Part 2

As I walked dragging my feet and slumping my shoulders, I started to wonder where I was. It was painful, but when I thought back to a couple of days ago I remembered I ran straight to the airport, and in my solid grip was a bag full of money, my passport and clothes. Did dad know this was going to happen? I pushed the thought quickly out of my head, and remembered looking at the departure board, I flew to Port Angelos. Mainly because it had the nearest leaving time and partially because I had never heard of it so I came up with the theory that nothing goes on their as it doesn't attract attention. When I landed, I hurried nervously along the squeakily white floor attracting many curious eyes as I went, and I tripped over my own feet as I pushed my way through the rotating doors. Then I ran for about two solid hours and concluded that I didn't have any clue where I was. I was all alone and certain someone was following me. Cautiously I swivelled my head and at a glimpse I could see an elk. No harm at all I thought, but I felt the need to run away from it, so I did.

I was concentrating on my surroundings as I ran. It was very dull, that was the best way to describe it as the only bit of sky I could see through the trees was covered by splodges of fat dirty clouds. I heard a strange sound of footsteps behind me. Or was it paws or hooves? It didn't sound like the pace of a human. Paranoia kicked in. Why would an animal chase me? The sense of the unknown overruled my mind and wound me so tight I was scared to look over my shoulder. My pace doubled, I was dodging the tall, towering trees, when I heard more sets of steps behind me. More! Shit…shit, shit. I could feel their heavy panting and growls, eh growls? They were definitely chasing me, I kept going stricken by fear unable to glimpse at what was behind me. How can they run as fast as me?

In the nearby distance I could see 7 figures. My mind was imagining all of the scenarios but I didn't have the guts to turn around and face what was behind me, so I ran to them. As I got nearer I slowed down and so did whatever was behind me. Oh! I paused… I was shocked by the beauty radiating from the seven people in front of me. They were glorious, magnificent, I was staring in amazement at them. I forgot totally about what I had been running away from and focused on their unique but similar faces. They all had perfectly round eyes that were butterscotch in colour, which seemed to be weary of me. Their skins were very pale, almost too pale. They seemed to be standing in a line but separated off into pairs – excluding one. The short girl with black spiky hair looked like a children's toy that had just been wound up because she was bouncing up on down on her toes in… excitement I think? The man next to her was blonde, lean and glaring at me. Next to them was a colossal man whose biceps were pressing through his shirt, was he being vain, or was it just unavoidable? He looked like he was standing on edge, eager with anticipation, whilst the girl next to him glowered at me. She was… well perfection. The other pair looked generally concerned. She was warm looking and inviting with her heart shaped face and mounds of caramel hair and her partner was tall, stood father out than anyone else and looked confused. Then my eyes flew to him. They consumed his every detail. From his long legs, to his muscular chest, to his broad protective shoulders and his bronzed styled hair. His lips were strained with curiosity and his molten eyes were staring back at mine.

For my own good I forced my stare away from him and to the man closest to me, he looked in charge. It occurred to me, why were they lined up in the forest, were they waiting for me? Just as he was about to address me a cough of attention came form behind me. I slowly turned around and gripped my hands with expectation to see a group of half naked russet coloured boys behind me.

**Did you like? Come on give me a review and tell me you honest opinion :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you love this chapter, i didn't really know how i wanted to go with it yet but i didn't want to keep my readers waiting, how considerate am i? XD**

Part 3

Glorious. They were all tall, broad and beautiful. But, they were a totally different kind of beauty compared to the group of strangers behind me. I swear I could feel their eyes burning into my back, I wriggled my shoulders and my eyes fixated on the handsomest boy. He had long, glossy black hair that hung like a perfect set of curtains down to his shoulders. I quickly flashed my eyes to see that he was wearing no shoes, which puzzled me and that he was wearing beach shorts with no top. I marvelled at his torso. His muscles down from his shoulders to chest to abdominals were a masterpiece. They were all carved perfectly and roundly into his russet coloured skin. He seemed quite intrigued by me.

Snap out of it Bella! I had to concentrate. Were these the people hunting me? Was I being hunted? Well it started to feel like it as they all took a slight step closer, surrounding me. I was really confused, I thought animals were chasing me? My mind was working overtime. I should run. Get away before I become trapped. But I couldn't. I was terrified my ability to run fast didn't seem to be anything amazing to get me out of this. Me feet were glued to the floor; I stood up straight and asked, 'am I bothering you?'

As I looked at the groups surrounding me someone spoke up, 'sorry, but by the speed you were running we all assumed you were a… well a danger to us' it was the blonde leader. My eyes wandered, I was a pathetic liar. Luckily the beautiful russet boy questioned me, 'well if you're not one of them' and he bobbed his head to the group opposite him in disgust, 'what are you?' Shit! I had to answer now, but I didn't feel in danger. The way in which he spoke made me feel suspicious that they were hiding something too. I answered, 'well…I can run, extremely fast, like you I think? And I can heal'. I twiddled my fingers while they all looked amazed, but I was nothing compared to the people around me, I was insignificant. The blonde leader looked excited and introduced his group, 'Welcome, my name is Carlisle and this is Esme' they were obviously together the way he looked at her was lovingly but heartbreaking for someone like me who was alone. He then signalled at the others he said 'this is Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and Edward'. His name was Edward. As Carlisle spoke his name my heart started fluttering and I could guarantee I had went red. Rosalie smirked at me, and Alice seemed thrilled. I turned quickly, to hide my embarrassment, to look at the other group.

The tallest boy (and the most handsome) stepped forward casually and said, ''My name is Jacob' then he flashed a brilliant smile at me, 'this is Jared, Seth, Embry, Sam and Paul' they all nodded their heads to greet me; they looked like those bobbing dogs. I was still confused, 'Why are use cornering me?' I really needed to know because the sweat was building up in the palm of my hands with nerves. Or was it because I was surrounded by people with God like looks? Jacob cockily stated, 'This is our land and we keep it safe and we had to make sure you weren't a bloodsucker vampire like them'. I held my body still, vampires, my heart stopped, he had to be joking. I turned to the group of pale people and let them stare at me. I was shocked, but was I scared? For some strange reason I didn't think I was.

Carlisle cautiously said, 'yes, yes we are all vampires, but we don't impose any threat to you' he looked genuinely worried. Emmett bounded to the front, 'why the hell did you say it like that for Jacob, you trying to scare her away from us?' he looked upset incase I was threatened by them. With all my guts I took I step forward, to them, 'Hello, my name is Bella, it's nice to meet you' I let a pleasant smile sweep over my face. They looked impressed and Emmett came over to me and lifted me up in the tightest hug I have ever had. Crack! Was that a rib? Urgh, I hated breaking my ribs the pain while they healed knocked me sick. Everyone came closer, with concern on his face Emmett put me down very gently and gasped. He screamed, 'Carlisle! Get over here'.

I realised that the broken rib pierced my skin, and blood slid down my stomach while my top tried to soak it in. Carlisle was in front of me asking questions a doctor would. I just ignored them and pushed it back in. It healed. Carlisle stared at me and asked, 'Is that your healing ability?' he was ecstatic. As I was about to reply Jacob caught hold of me and carried me back to his group. I struggled. He shouted, 'if she needs help or a place to stay I think it should be away from you' his voice was husky and angry. Carlisle looked devastated and Esme said, 'Dear, we mean no harm you will be safe with us'. Jacob retaliated, 'Bollocks, when your precious son Jasper is ready to pounce'. My eyes flickered to Jasper he looked in pain and disappointed at himself. I shrugged away and stepped between the two groups, 'I mean no harm either, and I just need a place to stay, while I sort a few things out'. Esme, motherly put her arms around my shoulders, she was ice cold but I didn't flinch. As we all started to walk away in silence, Jacob stated, 'If you harm her, I'm coming straight over that treaty line'. The boys smirked and Alice replied with a thrilling smile, 'Well, we will bring her to school tomorrow, you can see her then'. I glared at Alice… school, I wasn't here for that long, was I?

**Did you like? Please tell me and review because i love all the reviews i have had so far they make me smile :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the late update, having alot of problems at home and i hope they havnt affected this chapter._

_If anyone has any ideas or things that they would like to happen in the story message me and i will see if they will fit in.  
_

_Enjoy, review, xo_

Part 4

We arrived at their home, the walk was silent but for some reason it was never awkward. Their home looked like a show room, perfect, neat and pristine, with its light coloured walls and wooden flooring. I started to realise that I was in a strangers house, no…a vampires house, and I didn't know a thing about them. Edward looked at me, making my eyes lock on his, and then he nodded. I had to peal my eyes away he dazzled me literally, I just stood there gormless. Then he walked with grace and led us all in the living room. It had white leather chairs, a marble fireplace and a white rug lay exactly in the middle of the room. I sand Edward both sat in the singular chairs and the others separated off into their pairs to take a seat.

Edward stated, 'I think it's only fair that Bella' he said my name with a rich velvet voice which made me quiver inside, 'knows a bit more about our family'. They all filled me in on the history of the family, and I felt so much compassion for their ay of life. I had sat and taken it all in, I was deep in listening when I blurted out, 'how did you know I had no where to go? That I was running?'. Alice flashed her white gleaming smile and replied, 'that's all me, I can see people futures depending on their decisions and yours kept changing because you didn't know where to go'. I nodded, smiling thinking could they be any better? Edward smirked, 'Well I can read your thoughts, and they are very entertaining'. Oh crap… I remembered ogling over him, his perfect angular cheekbones and silk lips. Shit! He would have heard every little detail with perfect clarity.

I felt the need to explain a little bit about myself after they had seemed to share everything, 'well, I inherited my running ability from my dad, and the healing from my mam. Alice the reason you can't see me going anywhere is because I don't even know my next step. Back home, I think people were trying to capture people like me'.

'How would they know about you?' Esme questioned. 'I don't know… but when I was younger my mam just disappeared, I think my dad knew she had been captured, because we kept moving ever since, and I thought it was because I wasn't aging'. Carlisle's face was delighted, and so was every body else's, excluding Rosalie's.

'When do you think you stopped aging?' Carlisle queried.

'About 17 or 18, I think it's to do with my healing ability I'm now technically 29'

'Would you mind later on if I took some blood samples'

'No problem, I'm curious myself'

Alice interrupted, 'Give her a minute, she has just came, I need to sort some outfits for her'. I glanced a smile at Carlisle so he knew I didn't mind the tests and answered, 'Thank you but I'm really not going to be a burden to you for that long'. She hastily replied, 'Well, let's take each day as it comes, so what would you like to wear for school?' Oh no, she wasn't getting away with this I thought, 'Urgh! I have done school too many times!' 'Like we haven't' Jasper and Emmett blurted at the same time. Everyone laughed Esme continued, 'Alice can see you being very happy here, so why not stay? Do you want some tea?' she asked as she bolted into the kitchen. I didn't reply because I didn't really think I had a choice. Lucky, I was so god damn lucky that I picked to fly here.

Carlisle had gone to work and the boys had gone hunting. So we sat in the kitchen while I ate a spicy lasagne. I couldn't help but wonder how it was so deliciously cooked when they never ate. We talked, it was easy and effortless. Alice had collected a whole wardrobe full of clothes for me; I acted thrilled, for her benefit. It was the thought that counted. I had forgot all about earlier this morning, but Jacob came to my mind, and I was curious about his participant in the forest.

'Esme, why were Jacob and the others there today? Are the not scared or you?' I asked. 'Darling' she spoke to me like a loving mother does to their daughter, 'he may have told you our secret but he didn't tell you his'. I looked around the beautiful feminine faces, how many secrets could this tiny town have? 'He's a reeking werewolf, I don't know how you could stand him being close to you' Rosalie hissed. This is ridiculous; I didn't need to answers, my facial expressions made it very clear that I was shocked. Alice tried to explain, 'they can transform into big werewolves to protect their land from us, even though we hold no threat to them' she paused, for a moment and stared at me 'he seemed quite interested by you he's not going to stop questioning you tomorrow'. She continued to stare at me they all did, to hide my embarrassment I popped some lasagne in my mouth.

Later that night after Alice had sorted out my clothes for the morning, I sat in my cotton pants and vest top on Edwards's bed. I felt bad as this was his room, but when Rosalie tried to explain why this is the only bedroom not needed I cut her off. I didn't need the details. I got up, my body tried to pull me back down, I was tired. But I ignored my senses and stood up straight. I stared at his white wardrobes and his enormous section of CD's. I clicked the CD player on and listened to what he had recently listened to. It was beautiful, it was 'Claire De Lune'. I subconsciously stumbled into bed and slid my eyes shut.

_How was it review, pretty please? xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you like and please review :)_

_Im wondering whether to make it a Bella and Jacob story or a Bella and Edward story... what do you think?_

Part 5

The light shined too brightly through the bedroom window. I groaned a little and heard a tap on the door. The door slowly opened, bit by bit. Till I seen his face, what a nice way to wake up. Edward smiled a glorious crooked smile, 'pancakes are ready for you' as he held the door open I clambered out of bed and crossed him through the doorway. Our chests touched, as I slid past him, my heart rate quickened in pace and he followed me down the stairs.

The black and white kitchen was magnificent and the smell of fresh pancakes wafted into my nostrils. I took my seat at the bar with Edward and Esme. I ran my fingers through the strands of my hair quickly, I looked dreadful sitting in between Esme and Edward, but who wouldn't? Esme asked, 'Are they okay?' she looked at my face and I smiled at her, I could see her face light up, 'Bella… I know this will be hard but the sun is out today so you are going to have to go to school by yourself'. I gulped and my palms started to sweat, it seemed pathetic of me to get so scared of stepping into school as the new pupil when I had done is so many times before. Esme comforted, 'it will be fine everyone is lovely and by the way Alice was talking last night Jacob will be more than happy to talk to you'. He growled, Edward … growled my eyes flew to his and stayed there I was incapable of moving my gaze from him. Esme looked at him sternly and left the room.

I thought nothing would stop me from pealing my eyes away from his, but Alice was capable of anything. She pounced into the seat next to me and said she needed to get me ready for school. It was only school? What did she have in store for me? I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and he grinned as Alice dragged me up the stairs. I was all set to go, when Edward gracefully moved towards me and handed over car keys, I looked at him confused, 'you didn't think I would make you walk, did you?' I shrugged my shoulders and he stared at me with a beautiful smile as is got inside the silver Volvo. I looked at myself in the mirror messed my too perfectly curled hair up and brushed some of the make up of my cheeks which was courtesy of Alice.

I pulled up into the car park, I didn't want to make an entrance but the car, Edwards car was lets say pricey compared to everybody else's. As I stepped out the car, people were staring, I never normally attract attention. I blushed and quickly made my way to the office I introduced myself, they had been waiting for me because Carlisle rang before he left for work. They blatantly stared at my features noticing how I was nothing like them. That was a big hit on my self esteem and I quickly walked out to my first lesson, biology. The lesson was ok, I sat by myself at the back, I didn't really pay much attention as I knew everything. I was relieved when the bell went, one down I thought and as I picked my coat up a girl smiled, 'my name is Angela, and yours is Bella, right?'. Her looks were plain and simple but pretty nevertheless, I answered, 'yeah that's right'. We walked together out of the class talking about general conversation like the weather, she was sweet.

At the bottom of the corridor a bulky, beautiful boy stormed over to me. It was Jacob I recognized his glossy hair and deep eyes. Angela left my side and flustered up the corridor. I wasn't scared of Jacob, but he was very muscular and didn't look too happy. I stood against the lockers as he snarled, 'where are they? Are you seriously staying with them, do you have a death wish?' underlying his tone was a real sense of worry. I rambled, 'I'm fine, they are lovely and I need people like them at the minute, there at home, its sunny remember' I smiled he questioned, 'but their leaches you cant seriously want to stay with them?' I snapped, 'and you're a werewolf and I don't even know what I am'. He stared at me I could feel my cheeks turning a brighter shade of red every second, his eyes gleamed, 'oh yeah, I forgot about your healing and speedy running your just as weird as me'. We sniggered at each other our conversation was easy and I felt like he was a long old friend.

'Want to skip gym' he asked enthusiastically.

'Ermm…' I looked around why not I thought, 'were do you have in mind?'

'La push beach' he beamed.

He lifted me up and put me on the back of the motorcycle. I started to worry I was meant to be keeping a low profile, but I had no friends I wasn't going to pass this up for another 4 hours of boring lessons. He jumped on and handed me a helmet, I grinned, 'only if you do' he laughed and put it away as we went racing down the roads. The wind blew on my face and controlled the swaying of my hair, it was invigorating just like running which I loved. We were getting near the beach I could smell the salty sea.

The beach was beautiful and there was a little fire. It was beautiful glowing with green and blue flames. The waves were moving peacefully in and out. As we walked nearer the fire I realised there were people sitting around it. It was the pack, I recognized them instantly, their huge bodies and their glorious skin amazed me. I looked at Jacob was this planned, he replied, 'they all go to school down here, they wanted to meet you'. I nervously walked by his side and sat down on the dry golden sand. They all welcomed me with big smiles.

_Hope that was ok :) Review pretty please, xo_


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry i feel terrible that i have been so lazy in updating. But i hope you like this chapter its getting good, i think? :P

Previously

* * *

_The beach was beautiful and there was a little fire. It was beautiful glowing with green and blue flames. The waves were moving peacefully in and out. As we walked nearer the fire I realised there were people sitting around it. It was the pack, I recognized them instantly, their huge bodies and their glorious skin amazed me. I looked at Jacob was this planned, he replied, 'they all go to school down here, they wanted to meet you'. I nervously walked by his side and sat down on the dry golden sand. They all welcomed me with big smiles. _

_

* * *

_

Part 6

As I sat down I took in all of their gleaming smiles, they really looked quite pleased to see me. Jacob took a seat too close to me but I didn't mind for some reason, I looked up at his face and smiled slightly. I intensely listened to the quilette storeys; I was extremely interested in them. They were really special, especially the imprinting part. When Sam explained imprinting I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, knowing that that one person was your soul mate, forever, no cheating or deception. It seemed so surreal and perfect, what more could a girl want, they were given total commitment from the first time they laid eyes upon one another. Throughout Sam talking I couldn't help but feel the gaze of Jacobs striking eyes looking at me intently with a hint of nervousness. He kept slightly nudging me and gleaming his smile brightly, it was lovely.

found out about all the packs 'imprintees', there was Claire with Quil who was only 5, Kim and Jared, Sam and Emily and Paul and Rachel. It still amazed me how these had all found their perfect other half but I seemed to think that with imprinting it was fate and it was going to come around at one point in their lives.

We talked and laughed all night. They were all lovely people and I think they liked me too. I gazed up at the dark sky, I knew I should get going but it was just so lovely sitting on the beach watching the midnight blue sea gently sway in and out with ease. One by one the pack started to wander off, leaving me and Jacob sitting on the logs. We sat in silence though it was never awkward as we watched the unusual flames flicker smaller and smaller.

I whispered breaking the silence, 'I think I better be going now it must be late'.

I saw disappointment flicker over his face, 'oh, err... do you want to go back to the Cullen's… or'

I interrupted I didn't want to make this harder than it already was, 'Yes please I haven't seen then since this morning'.

He nodded while pulling me up, I gazed up at his beauty it was just so astounding. My fingers curled round his biceps they were boiling but strangely I felt no pain. It felt nice. His hands moved from mine to my hips securely but softly at the same time. While I looked up he looked down, this moment was perfect the night was beautiful, he was beautiful. He leant down and I eagerly leant up nearly onto my tippy toes. His lips brushed along mine they were scorching above mine but I liked it. All too soon it stopped. I think he could see the disappointment in my eyes as he pulled away. But I could see it in his too as he tried to cover it with a grin.

We decided to run to the Cullen's. We were the same speed, I think. I couldn't decide whether I was running slower to stay close to him or whether he was. The wind as usual felt exhilarating as it blew through my now most likely matted hair. But I also felt in high spirits and it had been a while since I had felt like this.

We got to the treaty border line and Jacob grabbed my other hand pulling me closer, so that I was facing him. Our bodies were touching I could feel his heat searing into me. I smiled as he leant down and I pulled away grinning mischievously at him as I blew a kiss and shouted, 'I will see you soon'. His face was total shock and disappointment and then I seen the edges of his lips turn up into a smile causing an adorable dimple to appear on his right cheek. As I ran home I could swear I heard him laughing.

I was nervous I walked up the stone stairs towards the Cullen's mansion. I felt disappointed with myself for leaving school after they had been so lovely to me. I didn't want them to think I was ungrateful its just I was alone at school and I hadn't really made any friends yet. I was walking slowly up the steps to try and think through everything before I entered the house with the mind reader.

Tonight I had kissed Jacob it felt so right at the time like fitting the last two jigsaw pieces together after a long time. But now I felt ashamed and for some strange reason guilty. Was he thinking this too? I shook myself preparing to enter the house I was scared not scared for my life just nervous because already I felt like Esme was a mother to me. And I am nearly positive that I feel like her daughter and daughters will be told off for

1.) Missing school, correction ditching school

And for

2.) For staying out extremely late.

As I opened the door slowly but surely the suspense kicked in, I was pathetic I thought about sneaking to bed but I knew that was not logical with a house full of vampires that did not sleep. Entering the room the whole family were sitting on the sofas with a range of expressions on their magnificent faces from: frustration to anger.

Just as I was about to speak Esme told me to sit down I smiled slightly. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett walked up the stairs smiling at me I was sure they were laughing too. I noticed Edwards golden eyes glaring at me as he nodded highlighting that I was right.

Carlisle started, 'I know we are not your parents but Bella while you are staying with us you need to fit in as best as possible'

'I am really sorry I did not mean to make any scenes. I tried to blend in and I already think of you as my parents its just school was… well I was alone and I couldn't bear it so I went with Jacob to meet the pack properly, I am sorry'. I bowed my head for some reason I hated being a disappointment.

Edward sternly spoke, 'If you were bored or alone you should have come back here' he ran his hands through his hair with frustration, 'not go off with him'.

I was extremely confused and slightly angry he was not my parent role in this home and I didn't go off with anyone, it was Jacob I didn't see the need for him to actually be so concerned when everyone else had just went upstairs. Or maybe he knew what happened between me or Jacob I was confusing myself so much going round and round in circles. Then I quickly stopped my thoughts from going on and on, when I realised he could hear everything and now he knew everything. I looked over at him apologetically as he whispered, 'fine, I wont care' as he sped off upstairs. I felt utterly terrible and wanted to comfort him. I wasn't sure whether that had anything to do with the fact that I was generally a caring person or that I just didn't want him to be upset.

Esme smiled at me and spoke lovingly, 'Its okay we forgive you I'm just glad you're safe, you probably should get some sleep your not getting off with school tomorrow' she laughed as she motioned for me to go upstairs. Did she want me to go see Edward, because I was using his room? I was extremely anxious walking up the stairs and along the corridor, it seemed to take a lifetime. I knocked on his door, I waited patiently for an answer but I never got one so I opened the door quickly, to get the suspense over with. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and he shot up and stared at me.

'I'm sorry' I started before he sped over and stopped in front of me. I could feel the iciness of his skin as we stood almost touching between the arch of the door.

'Its nothing for you to apologize for, you should get some sleep you have to get up soon' he murmured. He didn't move from the doorway he started to lower his head to mine but I did not move mine up to his. I didn't know what I wanted at all. I didn't want to make anything awkward. He continued to lower his head and I stood completely still. I seen his lips, he paused and then he stated 'you stink of dog' as he left heading for the stairs.

I felt pathetic, utterly pathetic. I stood in the doorway feeling the need to stay still and ponder. By the tone of his voice I could tell he did not mean to be offending just stating a fact, but it hurt nonetheless. But I did not lean close to him or lean up to him I didn't feel the urge to, not like when I was with Jacob. But I knew he was going to kiss me and I didn't move away, I could feel that he wanted to even though I showed no willingness. I didn't want to regret anything and make our relationship more awkward than it already was. Not that I regretted the kiss I shared with Jacob its just I had not seen him yet to wonder what he was thinking and I certainly didn't know how I felt about Edward, yet.

I was totally baffled as I shut the door and headed for the bed, I could feel the bristles off the carpet softly tickling my bare feet. I slipped into the bed and I could instantly feel comfort and warmth. As my eyes shut I didn't think I would be able to sleep with the anticipation of tomorrow, but slowly I let exhaustion and confusion take over me.

* * *

Just to let you know Bella is basically just a superhuman who can heal and run extremely fast. And Edward can read her mind.

So did you like?????

Thankyou for reading

xo


End file.
